Skating Rinks and Katy Perry
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura spend time at the skating rink for a date. Fluff. Takes place after More Hawaiian Bread and Surprises and before New York City and Red Dresses.


**Summary: Ross and Laura spend time at the skating rink for a date. Fluff. Takes place after More Hawaiian Bread and Surprises and before New York City and Red Dresses.**

**A/N: Sophia and Melli really wanted this one shot :D Idk I thought it would be cute!**

* * *

"Ross." Laura calls out to the blonde but he doesn't answer. She leans against the side of the door.

Ross keeps dancing around their kitchen in his underwear, earbuds placed in his ears. Not having one clue, his girlfriend is standing there.

Laura tries to conceal her laughter by biting her lower lip but she can only hold it in so long.

Him dancing around in his boxers was just so cute.

"This is the part of me that you're never ever gonna take away from me, oh!" He shouts, twirling around.

Ross shuffles with his feet across the tile floor to the refrigerator and that's when he sees the brunette who's practically about to pass out on the floor from laughter.

He shrieks. "Laura! You scared the shit out of me." He holds his hand to his heart, dramatically.

Laura face still shows amusement. "I'm sorry, dude. You just looked so...entertained." She giggles.

Ross sticks his tongue out at her and continues to roam the fridge.

"So..." Laura walks all the way inside the room and leans against the counter. "Whatcha listening to?"

Ross lifts his head and turns back to his girlfriend. "..nothing, why?"

"Oh I don't know, you were just hitting some really high notes." She smiles.

Ross drops the pancake batter he got out the fridge onto the counter beside her. He arches an eyebrow as he stood in front of Laura.

"They weren't that high! Although I do admit they were pretty bomb."

His hands place themselves on either side of the girl as he kisses her lips. "Also, good morning to you too."

Laura chuckles against his lips as she kisses him again. "Your falsettos were really on point."

"Really?" He smiles as his lips work against hers softly. She kisses him a little harder and his hands slide to her waist.

"Nope!" She answer, squealing as she pulls away and yanks his phone from the inside of his boxers.

"Wha-"

"A big fan of Katy Perry?" Laura giggles as she held up his phone.

"Babe..give that back." Ross holds out his hand.

Laura shakes her head, smirking. "Nah, I think I'll just let your fans know how much you love Katy."

"You wouldn't." He grins, moving toward her and she starts to run.

"But I would!" She says as she runs into the front room. Ross right behind her.

She giggles as she runs around the room with him hot on her tail. She runs around the couch and stops at one of the ends.

"Laur, just give me the phone and no one gets hurt..." Ross holds out his hands.

Laura sighs, pretending to surrender. She holds out the phone to her boyfriend and he reaches for it but stops.

"You aren't gonna try to trick me again are you? You've gotten surprisingly good at that."

Laura laughs shaking her head. "I promise I won't."

Ross hesitates for a second before moving his hand forward to grab his phone but the brunette, retracts her hand, still laughing.

Shaking his head slightly, you could see light dancing behind his eyes. "I'm going to give you three seconds to come back over here and hand me my phone like an adult, or I'm coming after you."

Laura rolls her eyes, holding his phone behind her back. "Oh come on! I swear, your secret is safe with me, dude.""

"One." He steps closer.

Giggling, she takes a small step back. She dramatically presses her heart to her hand. "Days like this I wanna drive away..."

She sees a ghost of a smile cross his mouth. "Two."

"Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade.."

"I warned you. Three."

She laughs and dashes around the couch. Making it to the other side before he can catch her. She turns and sees him grinning from ear to ear. She was breathing heavy but enjoyed taunting him. "I guess I never would have pegged you for liking music like that. That's sort of cute."

"You're pushing your luck. I'm going to catch you, and when I do, you're going to wish you'd handed the phone over like a good girl." Ross says.

"It's a good thing you won't catch me then." Laura shrugs.

Ross hops up over the couch. A yelp comes from her mouth, and she tosses the phone over her shoulder as she begins to dart off toward their room.

But before she can, arms come around her waist and lift her in the air.

"Gotcha." Ross spins her around and walks her back into the front room towards the couch.

Her legs are swinging freely, and she tries to kick away from him. "Let me go!"

"No can do. For all I know, you're going to run out of here and tell everyone that I like chick music."

Chortling she says, "But you do like chick music!"

He drops her onto the couch and comes over the top of her to straddle her. "I swear to God, I will tickle you until I'm sure you'll keep your mouth shut." He laughs, pinning her hands above her head.

She gasps. "You wouldn't."

"I'm too tired but you know that wasn't very nice of you." He pinches her side and she giggles.

"Well it got your attention, didn't it?" She releases herself from his grip and wraps her arms around his middle.

He lifts a brow at her. Those damn eyebrows. "And what exactly did you need my attention for?"

"Our date. That's supposed to happen in about an hour, that's what." She says nonchalantly.

"You thought I forgot?" He furrows one of this eyebrows up. "Laura please. I am Mr. Punctuality."

Laura frowns playfully, nudging the blonde. "You almost let me oversleep, Mr. Punctuality and oh yeah where are we going?"

"Uhm...out to eat?..."

Laura rolls her eyes. "No, to the skating rink. So much for you remembering." She glowers at him.

He laughs finding her annoyance cute. He kisses her cheek and pulls her up with him to sit on the couch. "Shutup and go get dressed, grumpy pants."

"I'm only getting up because I want to." She points a finger at him and he pats her rear causing her to squeal.

* * *

"You sure you got it?" He raises a questioning eyebrow at his girlfriend.

Laura let's go of the rail of the rink but keeps her hand tightly enclosed in the blonde's. "I think I can manage, Ross." She looks up and smiles reassuringly.

Ross is a little hesitant but slowly lets go of her hand. He turns backwards to face her. "You sure?"

Laura rolls her eyes. "Yes, dude. I'm sure. I'll just catch up with you."

Ross laughs, nodding and turns back forward as he begins to skate away from the brunette.

Before she can even think, Laura starts to move her feet against the ice. Her knees wobbling slightly but she tries her best to not give in.

She's pretty sure she's got until her feet start to give in and she's falling to the floor. "Ross, wait! I'm gonna fall!" Laura shouts, trying to keep her balance on the ice.

Ross turns toward her from across the rink. When he sees her, he starts to laugh, covering his mouth to conceal it.

"It's not funny!" Laura glares at him as he moves across the ice toward her, amusement still evident in his eyes.

"But it is." Ross says, continuing to chuckle as he reaches Laura. He grips her by the waist and she falls into his arms gladly. "Woah." The blonde says, catching his girlfriend.

He steadies her and kisses her forehead. "Had it all under control, huh?"

Laura punches him in the arm. "Shutup. This is why you are the worst date planner ever."

Ross tickles her side causing her to giggle. "I think if you wanna learn how to skate it's better to not insult your instructor on his dating plans."

She continues to laugh, enclosing her hands around his neck. "I'm sorry but who put you in charge of teaching me how to skate, Mr. Instructor. I'd rather have George or Paul Mccartney...yeah no, George."

Ross rolls his eyes. His arms around her waist tighten, pulling their bodies even closer. "I did and if you wanna just fall again on that amazing ass of yours," He grips her butt in his hands for emphasis.

"Ross! There are little children here." She glares at him in a playful manner.

He grins, ignoring her comment and finishing his. "Then be my guest."

Laura pulls away from him. "Just teach me how to skate, you dick."

Ross gasps, grabbing her hand that she holds out to him. "Profanity, Miss Marano. Profanity." He points a finger at her and she sticks her tongue out at him.

He laughs, standing behind her and holds her hips. "Well, babe. First you wanna stand up straight. You don't wanna lean back or too forward or else you might fall."

Laura looks behind her to smile at him. "Thanks for the info professor. That's common sense."

He smiles back. "Ah but there's where you're wrong. You must lean forward slightly. The idea is to place your feet shoulder width apart, bend your knees, and squat."

Laura moves into the position he just explained to her, while trying to balance herself. "Okay, now?" She looks up.

Ross smirks, grabbing her hand. "Now you're gonna glide with me."

"Ross, I swear if I fall!" She squeals as he pulls her with him as he begins to take off on his skates.

"I won't go too fast," He pulls her around to stand in front of him gradually. "I won't let you get hurt or fall on your pretty little face, okay?"

She grins slightly, nodding. He pulls her closer to his side.

Soon, it's couples' skate only. As they continue to skate, Laura begins to get a hang of it a little but she makes sure to keep a good grip on the blonde's hand. The tighter she does, the more he chuckles.

He lets go of her hand briefly to go stand behind her, his arms going around her middle. "I got you. You're okay." He kisses her cheek.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Laura questions, chuckling.

"What makes you think that?" He laughs into her neck.

"You keep kissing my neck and it tickles." She giggles.

He smiles, kissing her skin one last time before pulling away. "Okay I promise no more distractions."

Laura looks back, arching a incredulous eyebrow. "Really?"

"Nope." He spins her around and crashes his lips onto hers and she laughs into his mouth.

"You are unbelievable." She murmurs as he bites her lower lip playfully.

"I get that a lot." He smirks, pulling back. "I've been wanting to do that all day. Couldn't help myself."

She looks him directly in the eyes as they continue to skate. "At least I didn't f-"

She's cut off when she bumps into something, her body almost falling to the floor before he grabs her.

"You okay?" He asks, concern in his eyes. She nods and looks over to see what she bumped into.

Her eyes widen when she realizes she bumped into an elderly. "Oh my god! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, ma'am." She says to the old lady standing beside her.

The old lady just smiles. She looks over at Ross and then nods. Then the woman leans over to whisper into Laura's ear.

"Men." She tells the brunette and Laura chortles as the woman takes her husband's hand and they skate off.

Laura watches them before turning around, the image of them making her heart melt. "You see what you made me do!" She punches his shoulder and he groans dramatically.

"Ow, that so hurt. I'm gonna need medical attention immediately." Ross says which makes her punch him again. "Okay that really hurt, ow!" He pouts, rubbing his shoulder.

"Good." Laura smirks. Before he can even say anything, a small figure comes around Laura and wraps its arms around her leg. She looks down and it's a little girl.

"Aw, hi cutie." Laura coos at the girl.

"Hi," She says timidly. Ross kneels down on his feet to stand at her height.

"You're Austin Moon." The little girl holds out her finger pointing to Ross. "And you're Ally." She points to Laura.

"That's correct. And you're a cutie." Ross says, smiling big at the girl.

"Can I get a hwug?" She asks, holding out her tiny arms. Laura kneels down too and opens her arms up. Ross following suit.

She runs into both of their arms and they hug her tight. They finally pull away after a few seconds and the little girl runs back to her mom and dad.

"She was so cute." Laura smiles.

"Can't wait till you're having my baby. She's gonna be beautiful." Ross sighs, standing up.

Laura laughs as he helps her to her feet again. "Moving a little too fast there, buddy."

"The sooner the better, right?" He shrugs, entwining their fingers.

* * *

**Reviews are cool.**


End file.
